Summer's Revenge
by Snow Tigra
Summary: Finished. A picture challenge. Its a bright summer day out and Duo gets a michevious idea... poor Heero is the victim.


Summer's Revenge  
  
Pic challenge by Snow Tigra  
  
Duo grinned happily as he bound into the quiet safe house. Outside the sun was shining brightly and summer was in full bloom. After growing up on a colony all his life the sight of the sun in the sky, filling everything with light and warmth was a beautiful sight, and there was no way he was going to spend this beautiful day inside. But first there was little problem to take care of. The grin shining almost as bright as the sun stayed on his face as he walked into the living room and found Heero sitting at his desk with the 'love of his life': his laptop.   
  
"Hey, you know it's a beautiful day outside."  
  
"Hn."   
  
Duo frowned slightly. He knew getting Heero outside would be hard enough, but getting him off his ever-present laptop? He had a better chance of teaching a frog to pilot Deathscythe. But he was not about to let Heero ruin this beautiful day by just sitting at his computer until the sun rose again. Not today. So he walked over and kicked the power cord out of the electrical socket with his foot. Heero's eyes immediately shot him a deadly glare.  
  
Duo cleared his throat and grinned. "I said, it's a beautiful day outside and you can't stay in here on your laptop."  
  
"Duo…" Heero muttered threateningly.  
  
"Yell at me later, right? If I'm right you have about one minute before the battery power fails and you lose what ever you were working on." Duo knelt down and snatched away the power cord from the back of the laptop and swung it around his fingers. "You want the power cord then you're going to have to come out side. And yes, I hid the battery charger too, so you have no choice." With that Duo strolled out of the room, still swinging the power cord around his finger. As soon as he was outside he stowed it safely in the bushes near the door and jumped behind his make-shift barricade, ready and waiting.  
  
Meanwhile Heero closed down the program on his laptop and shut it off, realizing that Duo was right and he'd forgotten to charge the battery. In any case he needed the power cord to run the internet connection as well, so there was no point in attempting to do anything else on the laptop until he got it back. With a silent sigh of frustration he shut everything down and closed the laptop, safely stowing it away under the couch so Duo couldn't hide that as well.  
  
With a shrug he headed for the front door, his eyes wide and alert for whatever Duo had planned. It wasn't like the braided pilot to just invite him outside because it was a nice day. No, he definitely had something planned, and that was dangerous. Duo planning anything meant that Heero was going to be the victim of some devious plot set either to annoy him or attempt to make him smile. Little did Duo know that Heero refused to smile specifically for that reason, because it bugged Duo so much. Heero knew that kind of acting was childish but at least it meant that Duo kept planning things like this. And despite how annoying Duo little schemes usually were, they certainly kept him from being bored when there were no missions.  
  
Heero glanced out the door to the backyard of the safe house and for one moment actually considered pulling out his gun, he really didn't trust Duo today. Maybe he could just point the gun at him and threaten him until he gave the power cord back, but no, his threats never worked on Duo. So Heero just stepped out into the backyard of the safe house and peered around the yard for his American partner… but he was no where in sight. Heero frowned and stepped farther around the house, going over his surroundings one more time. Then suddenly…  
  
SPLUSH!  
  
Heero gave a grunt of surprise as something hard and wet met with the side of his head and he was suddenly soaked. Heero spun around to see Duo hiding behind a row of bushes, grinning merrily and tossing a large wobbly water balloon in one hand. Duo tossed the next one and Heero's hand went up on instinct to catch it… but instead it exploded as it reached his hand and soaked the front of his body with red liquid. Heero looked at Duo in surprise for a moment then lightly tasted some of the liquid that had splattered onto his face.  
  
"Cherry… kool-aid?" he muttered quietly.  
  
Duo laughed and proceeded to throw another water balloon full of kool-aid but this time Heero was ready and he ducked, causing the green kool-aid filled balloon to splatter against a tree trunk. As he ducked he quickly scooped up a hand full of small pebbles then stood back to his feet.  
  
"Duo, omaeo o korus."  
  
Duo grinned. "Yeah, yeah, whatever… IN COMING!" He raised another water balloon to throw but this time Heero was ready. Heero tossed one of the pebbles at high speed and it punctured the water balloon, causing it to explode in Duo's hand. Duo gave a cry of surprise and moved to wipe the kool-aid out of his eyes. He blinked and glanced back across the lawn… Heero was gone.  
  
Duo's eyes widened and he stood up from behind him makeshift barricade and peered across the lawn. "Where'd he go… he couldn't have gone back inside…" Duo stepped timidly around the bushes and closer to the place where Heero had been, but the boy had truly disappeared without a trace.  
  
"Heero? Hey, no fair hiding! Where'd you go?!"   
  
The braided pilot's eyes flickered to the door but he found it shut just like Heero had left it, so he wasn't in the house… and he certainly wasn't in the large tree that stood in the center of the backyard so where… Duo frowned and glanced back toward his barricade. No… he didn't!  
  
Duo raced back over to his little hideout and gave a cry of surprise, his entire supply of water balloons had disappeared. Immediately he looked up to the roof of the safe house and found Heero perched on the roof ledge, water balloon in hand and a small smirk on his face.  
  
"Hey! No fair, you can't steal my supply!"  
  
Heero smirked even more. "You can have them back then." With those words he tossed the water balloon, hitting Duo square in the stomach with ,multicolored water exploding all over him. Duo sputtered and accidentally dropped his last balloon, causing it to explode on the grass.  
  
"No fair!" He cried out, running to hide behind the tree trunk. On the roof Heero grabbed another water balloon and walked along the edge, watching Duo's every movement along the sides of the thick tree.  
  
"You can't hide behind that tree forever," Heero commented quietly.  
  
"Yeah? Well you can't pace around on that roof forever, and you know for a fact that I can run like the wind-"  
  
"And I can catch you." Heero said with a mischievous grin. "Last week was the ice in my pillow and the week before that was the Yo-J exchanged for my strawberry conditioner, and you're calling this unfair?"  
  
Duo snickered and peeked around the tree to stick his tongue out at Heero, but ducked back quickly as a water balloon sailed right for his face.  
  
"I think some revenge is well overdue."  
  
"Oh really?" Duo smirked while he hid from Heero and sat down on the dry grass. "Then come down here and get me why don't you? Mr. Perfect Soldier."  
  
"Accepted," Heero muttered. With that he jumped down on to the lawn and sprinted around the tree trunk… and met right with another water balloon in the face. Duo jumped up and raced across the lawn, a fresh pile of water balloons in his arms. Of course, Heero realized, it made perfect sense for him to hide a back up supply just in case, but Heero wasn't about to miss out on his chance for revenge for all of Duo's practical jokes over the last month, heck over the last year! So he took his last water balloon and aimed it right for the back of Duo's knee, where it exploded in a spray of water.  
  
Duo lost his balance and tumbled forward just as he rounded the tree, falling to the ground on his entire second supply of water balloons and drenching himself completely. Duo rolled on to his back with a bright grin and wiped the dripping multi-colored water from his face.  
  
"Dang, I should have known better then to challenge the great Heero Yuy to a water balloon fight."  
  
Heero laughed and offered Duo a hand to help him stand. "I thought you would have learned that when you lost the pillow fight a month ago."  
  
Duo winched at the painful memory of being attacked by dozens of fast flying pillows. Yet he grinned as he used Heero to pull himself to his feet, then yanked and sent the boy tumbling to catch himself on the wet ground. Duo laughed and started to undo his wet shirt. He dropped it around his waist and pulled off his white undershirt, wringing it out.  
  
Heero followed suit and started to lose his green tank top.   
  
"See? You should spend more time outside in the summer, it actually made you smile. And you can't deny that you had fun."  
  
"Hn," Heero grunted but he had to admit that Duo was right and he had had fun, even let his stony mask slide for a while. "And what are you going to attack me with tomorrow when I step out that door?"  
  
"Hmm, I'm not sure yet." Duo said, tossing his wet white shirt over his shoulder. "But I've got all of tonight to come up with something. Shouldn't be a problem." Duo flashed a bright mischievous grin and walked toward the house. "Ack, I think I need a shower or this kool-aid is going to make me all sticky."  
  
Heero silently watched him enter the safe house then stood to his feet and walked back into the kitchen, after retrieving the power cord from where he'd spotted it in the bushes. Farther past the kitchen door he could hear Duo turn on the shower and start humming a very off-tune melody as he began his warm shower, hot steam floating under the door and slightly down the hall. Heero glanced at the door and actually considered joining Duo in the shower but no, that would almost be like rewarding him for the water balloon fight. Instead Heero walked over to the dishwasher and flicked it on, a smirk crossing his face once more. He looked back toward the bathroom door and counted silently under his breath.  
  
"4… 3… 2… 1…"  
  
"AHHHH SHIT!! THAT'S COLD!"  
  
Duo's voice echoed out of the bathroom angrily and Heero heard the water switch off. Any minute now a very angry and cold Duo was going to stalk out of that bathroom wrapped in a towel, ready to kill him. Duo was usually pretty forgiving, but mess with his warm showers and he became more deadly then Shinigami himself.   
  
Smiling softly to himself Heero walked up the stairs to his room to find a dry pair of spandex shorts and a new tank top. Secretly, inside, he was widely grinning. He couldn't wait to see what kind of revenge Duo concocted for the next day. And for once in a long time he actually found himself hoping there weren't any more missions for a long time, these summer days with Duo were far too much fun.  



End file.
